Nate's New Tutor
by Immundus Puella
Summary: Randy has a slight crush on Nate and dates Jenny just to get his attention but when their principal asks him to tutor Nate could this turn out to be the chance he's been looking for? After years of torment from the red head could Nate ever even see Randy as anyone other than his enemy? Bad summary. AU. boy x boy, ratings will change shortly. Enjoy ;3
1. Chapter 1

Nate had gone through plenty of annoying problems but this was one thing he could never stand. He glared daggers as Randy's hand met Jenny's hand confidently.

Nate had tried for years to catch his crush's heart and after the break off with Artur he felt he finally had a chance. Teddy and Francis stared at him curiously as he crushed his juice-box menacingly.

Randy smiled, he saw Nate glaring at him and he made sure his eyes were kept on him as he not only grabbed Jenny's hand but leaned his head on her shoulder. He felt his smile grow wider as anguish entered Nate's face.

Nate wanted to scream but instead he got up and walked away. Even now in their second year of high school Randy still infuriated him.

Randy didn't know why he felt the need to torment Nate every chance he got but, as much as he told himself that, he knew the real reason as his eyes appraised the messy black hair and dark-almost unreadable-eyes. "Randy what's wrong? Did Nate do something to you? He's such a pest." Jenny continued to nag about egg salad in her hair or something as Randy's eyes followed Nate thoughtfully. He smiled and answered arrogantly, "How can a dweeb like him do anything to me, Jen?" Jenny smile and responded with the simple four lettered word, "True," and snuggled up against his chest.

Nate felt more upset than the time he and Francis had got into a fight, more upset than the time he was partners with Gina, even, and that was almost impossible. He laid his head against his locker and sighed. Not a good idea. Nate tried to move back before his locker exploded its contents but it was too late.

Francis and Teddy laughed when they saw Nate lying in the mess of his combusted locker.

"What are two losers like you standing around here for?" Teddy and Francis both turned around quickly at the sound of Randy's voice. His eyes narrowed as he saw Nate lying in a pile of crumpled papers and other pieces of trash. Nate trembled with anger as Randy kissed Jenny's cheek and whispered something in her ear. She skipped off happily and in moments Nate had pushed randy into a locker. It was a menacing sight for any on-lookers. Do to excessive cheese-doodle eating Nate had barely any muscle but cheese-doodles weren't enough to stunt his growth.

Randy was only barely taller but he made it up through muscle training. Now-a-days he was starting to look like a jock while Nate just looked like a light pole. If one looked closely at Nate then they would actually see that he's kind of beautiful. He had long legs, arms, and torso just like a model, messy but soft black hair, soft unblemished skin tones, and black beautiful eyes. That's pretty attractive for a 15 year old kid only in their second year of high school.

Randy even rivaled him in that with equally unblemished skin, a strong build, brown hair slicked back, molten brown eyes and good height. That's pretty good for a boy of the same age. It's truly amazing what puberty could do for boys. Even Nate's singing voice got better forcing them to bring the band 'Enslave the Mollusk' back.

Randy sneered as he pushed Nate away easily and said, "Take a chill pill creep." Nate snarled and whispered, "Ass-hole, if you're dating Jenny just to make me angry you better knock it off. If you break her heart I swear to God…" A nasty leer befell Randy's face as he stared at Nate before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Nate grabbed his bag and began to walk to his next class.

Nate stormed ahead of Francis and Teddy in anger towards his chemistry class. It was so unfair.

Randy put on a fake smile on for the principal but beneath it he was curious as to why he was called here. If there was any eyewitness to the fight Nate and Randy had earlier they would have seen Nate as the antagonist so what could this be about? The principal cleared her throat and asked, "Nate was once part of your…posse…correct?" Randy slowly nodded his head so Mrs. Mendeleeve continued, "Unfortunately, Nate's grades are dropping to rock bottom and I thought that maybe you could tutor him."

Randy's smile dropped as he choked out, "Why can't Francis or Gina do it? They have the top grades in the school." The principal's face darkened as she said, "I've tried them already but they both are the types that understand things in their own way making it hard for them to tutor anybody. But you on the other hand are quite social. You'll do it won't you?" Randy nodded his head after a moment. The look in Mrs. Mendeleeve's eyes told him he had no choice.

* * *

Yay, new story! Anyways I've gotten into Big Nate recently ever since my little sister started bringing me books from her school's library. She's super cute and is only twelve! Anyways the rating will change quickly once again. Randy x Nate. That's about it, hope you all enjoy ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Nate was nervous at the feeling of Randy following him home, he got the news of Randy being his new tutor during seventh period and he still rejected the idea 40 minutes later with his entire being, he even almost roundhouse kicked Randy subconsciously after thinking about it.

Nate sighed and he shivered as Randy's rich voice whispered into his ear, "Aren't you going to unlock the door, Nate?" he quickly realized what he was doing and opened the door for him and Randy.

Randy took in every inch of the house, it was relatively clean and well furnished but it somehow seemed empty. "What snacks you got?" Randy asked curiously as his stomach began to grumble. Nate surprised Randy by laughing. "This home is a snack-free zone. You eat breakfast and lunch at school and wait for dinner when you get home so if you're hungry dinner is in two hours or you can snack on whatever it is you can find."

Randy began to look through the freezer, fridge, and even the pantry and found a jello way past its expiration date, a bag of chopped walnuts, and a box of dried prunes. He felt his shoulders slump. Nate sighed and reached up above him to the flour in the cupboard and a bowl. "Have a little creativity, dude."

Randy watched as he poured the flour into the bowl, white vinegar, shortening, sugar, salt, butter, milk, and began to mix it thoroughly after putting oil into the large pot. He dumped balls of dough into the oil. It smelled great. Nate turned and put frozen pieces of prune and milk into his blender.

Randy thought quietly to himself, _Nate would make a great spouse_. Suddenly something hit Randy. Maybe he could use this time as a tutor to manipulate him, to own him. Just maybe he wouldn't have to date Jenny to get Nate's attention. Randy chuckled to himself quietly as the devious plot entered his mind.

Nate was rolling the doughnuts in confectionery sugar when he heard Randy silently chuckling, what a weirdo.

The food was finally served after 15 minutes. Randy bit into the doughnut and was surprised to find prune jam in the center. "I baked the doughnuts with prunes in the middle, they melted with the heat." Nate said as if reading Randy's thoughts before taking a sip of his prune smoothie and looking back into his work book.

Randy studied Nate. Was he really working so studiously? He looked over the boys shoulder and felt his face scrunch up when he saw hidden comics in the boy's workbook. He took them out and glared when Nate yelped, "That's my research material." "No, this is." Randy responded as he pointed at the textbooks. Randy slowly took out a ruler.

Silence filled the room as Nate realized what the ruler was for. He winced as the ruler hit his back roughly. "If I catch you doing anything like this you know what'll happen." Nate nodded and opened his text book reluctantly.

Randy was sexually active with Jenny and had been with some of the cheer-leaders so he knew pure from sinful urges when he felt them but in that moment he wasn't sure. He wanted to keep hitting Nate with a ruler but he couldn't tell if it was because of Nate's attention level or if he was aroused by the thought of leaving marks on Nate.

He truly did like Nate since the beginning and thought that they were friends. When Nate joined his posse he was overjoyed-although he didn't show it-so when Nate left he felt betrayed. He stupidly thought that he could terrorize Nate back into his grasp, break him but he was young and ignorant. His idea had the opposite effect but he was sure his new one would work. He spent his entire life lying and manipulating the people around him, he was trained for this.

They both jumped as they heard the door open. "Dad, welcome home. How was work?" "Work was tiring as usual." Nate smiled and responded cheerfully, "I made and saved some prune doughnuts and milkshake in the fridge and freezer for you if you want them." Nate's dad chucked and said, "Smells great." Nate smiled as he went back to studying his textbook. Nate's relationship with his father got better after his sister moved out and maturity kicked in.

"Nate aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Nate's bearded father asked as he took gulp of his milkshake. "Dad you remember Randy, don't you?"

Randy smiled his most respectful grin and said, "Nice to meet you again Mr. Wright. I apologize if I'm any trouble." They shook hands and already Randy had Nate's dad's approval.

Randy stayed for dinner-which included pork chops, ice water, and Parmesan noodles made by Nate-and talked to Nate's dad about sports, economy, and Nate's tutor situation. Randy explained it would only be for a short while and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Not at all, come over as much as you'd like." Nate's father insisted with a jolly grin. Randy smiled almost menacingly, he had the heart of the father and because of it Nate had slowly begun to let his guard down. Tonight the plan would go into action.

"It's getting late, Nate why don't you walk your friend home?" Nate reluctantly got up and went out the door with Randy following closely. Nate had a bad feeling for some reason, Randy acted polite enough so why…? Nate shook his head, he was just being paranoid. Then again why was Randy acting so nice...?

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air so Randy decided to ask, "How's your band going?" Nate looked up and for a moment Randy got lost in Nate's eyes as the boy smiled and said, "It's going great, of course. We're going to play at the next school dance and in the summer I'm visiting my mother to perform for her." "Sing a song for me?" Randy asked. Nate hesitated and said, "Fine but don't judge, this is the something I've been working on," Nate inhaled and started explosively.

"Don't panic, no not yet, I know I'm the one you want to forget. Cue all the love to leave my heart, it's time for me to fall apart. Now you're gone but I'll be okay , your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flames. Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight, let the fire breathe me back to life.

Baby you were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and then. Chlorine kissed summer skin, I miss missing you now and then. Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger. The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger. Oh, we're fading fast, I miss missing you now and then.

Making eyes at this husk around my heart, I see through you when we're sitting in the dark so give me your filth. Make it rough, let me let me trash your love. I will sing to you every day if it will take away the pain . Oh and I've heard you got it got it bad cause I am the best you'll never have..."

Silence filled the air as Nate's song sunk in. Nate's voice had become clear and boyish over the past few years. Nate had done vocal training in secret for the return of his band and now he could use his voice as well as his drums to make music.

They were outside Randy's house when said teen grabbed Nate's wrist successfully bringing him into a chaste, innocent kind of kiss. Nate didn't understand what was happening he just knew there was an urgent heat on his lips and the rain beginning to dribble on his face as he pushed Randy away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nate wiped at his lips vigorously. Randy was silently offended as he retorted back, "What does it feel like I'm doing?" Nate was about to run back but a clash of lightning alerted them that there was going to be a storm. Randy grabbed Nate's wrist once again, afraid that the boy would still try to run back.

"Your house is too far, come over to mine. I swear I won't do anything else, it's dangerous out here!" Randy had to yell to be heard over the heavy rain. Nate's features were conflicted for a few moments that felt like ages before nodding.

The idea of cover from the cold rain and a warm shower were far too tempting. They both hurriedly ran into the house before another clash of lightning shook the ground violently.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate had tried to call his father but the power was out so at Randy's house he stayed. He lifted his head up towards the shower thoughtfully and traced his lips. Why did Randy kiss him when he had the heart of almost every girl in school? Nate wrapped his body with a towel as a woman would. Not because he was shy but because the house was cold and he didn't want to have to get in the shower again.

"Um…Randy, do you have any spare clothes? Mine are still wet." Randy through a pair at him and while Nate sorted through the pair thrown Randy was able to admire Nate. Flushed, wet, and embarrassed. Nate left the room and came back with the clothes on, well at least kind of. They were almost the same height but Nate was unnaturally lean making Randy's clothes very loose and baggy.

Randy felt complete approval at the way Nate wore his clothes. He looked like a cliche wife waking up in the morning, he only wore boxers and a long droopy white button up. How lovely he was.

"Um…Randy, can we talk?" Randy nodded his head and looked away. Of course the dweeb was curious. Randy had been his rival and bully since before middle school so of course it would be shocking to receive a kiss from him.

Nate went down on his knees and asked, "Why did you kiss me Randy when you have Jenny?" Randy looked away and said, "I-I've liked you for a long time, dweeb. It's not that surprising." Nate looked down and said, "I'm sorry but I can only love Jenny."

Randy growled and roughly pinned him down and snapped, "So, what? You get me to confess my feelings like that just to reject them?" Nate growled back and snarled, "I never asked you to love me. Don't force such trashy feelings on me." Randy pushed his lips against Nate's in a kiss that wasn't nearly as innocent as the first.

Randy succeeded in opening the ladder's mouth to explore the wet cavern. Nate's tongue glided with his-trying to push the foreign muscle from his mouth but only getting the opposite effect as it just made the kiss seem more pornographic if possible. Nate shuddered as a large warm hand lifted up his shirt and trailed up his torso.

Nate heard his own ragged breaths and uneven heartbeats. Randy hesitantly stopped himself and moved back while saying, "Nate Wright, I swear to you that one day you will fall in love with me and beg me for just a peck on the cheek." Randy gave Nate one last soft kiss on the lips before standing up and offering Nate a hand.

Nate couldn't feel his knees; he reluctantly took the brunettes hand but yelped as Randy pulled him into a bridal style position in his arms and led him to their bed.

Randy dropped him gently and lied beside him happily. Nate tried to push him away but was pulled even closer by the jock. Nate blushed; here he was lying beside his rival. No, more then just beside, he was lying against his rival. Randy made it so Nate's head was positioned next to his chest. Nate hated to admit it but it really was a comfortable position.

Nate mentally smacked himself, how can he think such a thing?! He turned away from his rival with an expression of disgust. Nate felt only a twinge of guilt when he heard Randy's soft heartbeats quickly become uneven and nervous.

* * *

Nate purred, he felt warm and could feel the sun hitting his face. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth but immediately felt puke rise in his throat as he heard Randy's rich voice mumble contently, "Comfortable, are we?" Nate rose up too quickly and before he could even think he fell off the bed.

Nate braced himself for the hard floor but was surprised when he felt himself being lifted back up. Nate made a confused expression before snapping. "Who said I needed your help? Why wont you leave me alone, can't you tell I've had enough of you?!" Nate's cheeks were flushed with frustration as he said this but soon turned to shame when he saw Randy's pained expression.

"Nate…I'll forgive you this time as just being embarrassed about the situation but if you **_EVER _**say anything like that again I will personally punish you. Don't forget that although I still love you I still hold feelings of bitterness towards you for betraying me time and time again." Nate looked away in surrender. Randy sighed and walked up to him, lifting Nate's chin up gently so Nate was staring into his eyes.

"In my eyes right now there's only your reflection so please never, ever, say anything like that again. If you do I might lose my temper and I don't want to hurt you by saying or doing something I can't take back." Nate laid his head against Randy's shoulder and asked, "What about Jenny?-I'm not saying I want to be with you or anything-I'm just curious."

Randy frowned while stroking Nate's soft hair. Randy chose his words carefully despite his anger that Nate still worried for that blood-sucking parasite,"I will let her down gently. I don't think she'll mind since I think she's been cheating on me anyway." Nate whispered almost inaudibly, "I'll try…" Randy didn't understand until Nate rephrased shyly, "I'll try to get to know you better and…fall in love with you."

Randy's cheeks tainted pink around the edges of his eyes with disbelief. Nate yelped when Randy's built arm wrapped around his shoulders playfully and he teased, "If that's the case than you wouldn't mind if I called you wifey, would you?"

Nate blushed and mumbled, "N-not really…" Randy blushed as did Nate even more so than before if possible when he realized what he said and retaliated back, "Wait! Why am I the wife in this relationship?! No, even worse, I never said that this was that kind of relationship yet." Nate fumbled nervously. Randy smiled even wider and said, "Yet." Nate put his face in his right hand in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy reached up to his cheek as a searing pain spread across his soft flesh before looking at his ex-girlfriend coldly. She had just slapped him but it wasn't like Randy was expecting anything less when he had just broke up with her and, as if to add salt to an open wound, he had threatened her with a very…devious tape of a late night session between her and him.

Jenny was the only one perceptive enough to see how Randy felt about Nate and he really couldn't have her spreading rumors before Nate actually accepted their relationship. The girl stormed off before any unseemly curses could escape her lips since they were still in the halls and Jenny wouldn't want to destroy her prim and proper reputation.

That thought made Randy's mind travel back to Nate as it usually did. Nate cared for his reputation but he would never go against his beliefs or desires to keep it clean like Jenny. For example, if being cool meant having to bully those weaker than you then Nate would throw 'being cool' straight into the trash and spit on it.

Nate was something else entirely compared to the other students surrounding them at school and Randy couldn't help but wish Nate would just accept his feelings.

On to another note, it seems Nate has been skipping school the past week to avoid Randy much to the jock's chagrin. Yeah, Randy will admit that maybe the situation was just a little more than awkward but it wasn't like he was forcing Nate to go farther than the unspoken boundaries that were put up.

He sighed, breaking up with Jenny should allow their relationship to flourish but Randy doubted Nate would see it the same way as he did. Randy decided to visit Nate after school since it was apparent that Nate wasn't going to come to him.

Xxx

Stepping out of his car Randy made his way up the driveway to Nate's door before knocking loudly in case the boy was sleeping.

Slowly the door creaked open revealing a half-awake Nate in striped pajamas, Randy didn't wait for Nate to fully become conscience before asking to come inside. The request was accepted tiredly so Randy stepped in.

Randy sat on the couch while Nate went into the kitchen and it wasn't until nearly six minutes later that he came out with an unopened carton of orange juice. The carton quickly fell to the floor as Nate's dark eyes fell upon Randy.

"When did you get here?!" Maybe Nate was more asleep than Randy had first thought when he had answered the door after all.

"You let me in, remember?" Nate closed his eyes as he tried to remember but after deciding his sleep-addled mind was too much to sort through he instead asked, "What are you doing here?" Randy hesitated for a moment not knowing how Nate would react before answering, "I broke up with Jenny today, I just felt that I should tell you." Nate froze and Randy almost winced but instead of becoming riled up Nate just asked, "So?"

Randy felt his eyes widen. "You're not upset or excited or…?" Nate picked the carton of juice back up and answered easily, "Not really, I mean don't get me wrong I love Jenny and I'm sure she's heart-broken right now but I don't think she'd like comfort from the person her boyfriend broke up with her for."

Nate did have a point there. "And besides, despite what you think I actually know just how prideful Jenny really is and I think this might be good for her. You know, bruise her ego a bit."

Randy was surprised that Nate was that observant and couldn't help but agree with him but now that that conversation was over and done with an awkward silence hung heavy in the air.

Deciding to move on to another thing nagging at his mind Randy asked, "Are you gonna stop trying to avoid me now?" Nate sighed before sitting down beside Randy and taking a swig from the carton.

"I wasn't really _trying_ to, I just can't help it. Even you should be able to admit that I said some pretty embarrassing things last week." Randy didn't find it at all embarrassing, it was cute in fact.

Nate caught that look in Randy's eyes and growled, "It wasn't cute if that's what you're thinking." Randy chuckled and silence followed once again.

This time Nate was the one who broke the silence with quiet almost inaudible humming. Randy looked up and asked, "What are you singing?"

Nate seemed a little irritated that Randy had interrupted his humming but answered anyway. "It's a new song I'm trying to put together; I still need a beat for it. Do you want to hear it so far?" Randy gave a curt nod seeing as how he had nothing to do anyway.

"The skies have dried all their tears and now the sun is shining upon me. Alone, I reach for your hand and start to think, forgetting I know the feelings between us were greater than all the distance  
and like the clouds are disappearing. As I reflect and introspect, I can hear your words "Though snow is lovely I despise the summer sun."

"I know it hurts you to think of me and every time you do you sink down into my depression. Why won't it die, my fear won't unleash my life and I can see our love is fleeting. My god, what a dilemma...This is goodbye."

"The scarlet summer is gone and peaceful gray is draping the city. Alone, I reach out for you to hold me tight, shivering. Always the days spent with you warmed my heart and kept me from freezing. Although I knew they were gone forever. But in my pain, to me you came like the warmest breeze "On nights so cold I know you need some company."

"Though only in lonely and freezing times, we held each other close to keep from feeling hopeless nothings and now again I can see summer fast approaching like a storm that there's no stopping repeating in a cycle like our mistakes."

"My love for you is endless, just like the deepest sea. And like the ocean blue your complications speak to me, I've come to understand you, your parts and inner workings. My sun only in winter only when I need you or else you won't need me."

"Though only in lonely and freezing times, we held each other close to keep from feeling hopeless nothings and now again I can see summer fast approaching like a storm that there's no stopping  
repeating in a cycle."

"I know it hurts you to think of me and every time you do you sink down into my depression. Though I can't help wanting more than a shallow face from you and hope that we can end this and start a new beginning."

Silence entered once again but it wasn't awkward this time but instead still and peaceful. They didn't quite realize they were leaning towards each other for a kiss until a knock came from the door and Nate jumped back with heat rising to his face.

Randy almost growled, he had almost had Nate. Whoever was knocking on Nate's door better have had a good reason. Teddy and Francis were on the other side of the door with a pizza box and a couple of bags.

"Nate, long time no see!" Nate looked puzzled before asking, "Do I want to know what you guys are doing at my house?" Teddy laughed and said, "Probably not but we'll tell you anyway. We've decided to have a sleepover!"

Randy sweat-dropped. A sleepover? At their ages? Randy stopped having sleepovers when he was eleven.

"Is Randy going to be staying the night with us?" Nate looked over at Randy and nodded with uncertainty painted all over his face along with a slight blush. Randy knew his parents probably wouldn't mind and so accepted the unspoken invite.

Xxx

It was around seven when Nate's dad finally came home to find a piece of pizza with a note from Nate on the counter.

_'__The guys and I are having a sleepover tonight and we needed some supplies. Went to store-be back soon (~ - o -)~'_

He chuckled at the note and called up some of his own friends knowing that he could have a night out without worrying for Nate.

At the store Nate was staring unwaveringly in awe at the large shelf of chez doodles. He began pestering Teddy to buy them for him since he had already spent his money on a large bag of assorted candies but his friend immediately rejected him saying that he wanted to buy some pop-tarts instead.

He turned to Francis to find him already at the check-out buying about twelve different flavored pudding cups. Nate grudgingly turned to Randy who hadn't yet spent all of his money and pleaded for him to buy it with the rest of his money.

Randy put his hands in his pockets and debated it for a moment. He had already bought two bags of sour-cream and onion chips so he really didn't have anything else he wanted to spend his money on. Suddenly and idea hit him. Leaning over to Nate's ear he whispered, "Only if you kiss me once while those two are sleeping tonight."

Nate looked incredulous for a moment but with the bag of chez doodles leading him into temptation he agreed quickly and handed the bag over to Randy so he could pay for them.

They arrived home quickly and after putting their bags down Nate found a note on a now empty plate and read it.

'_I decided to have a boys' night out with the guys so don't worry about old me and have fun_.' Nate pumped his fist up and told the other three the good news. They went to Nate's room and opened their snacks.

Xxx

Nate hid the last half of his chez doodle bag under the bed and took out a few extra sleeping bags for his guests so they could settle in for the night.

Teddy and Francis were out cold by two 'o clock and the only ones that were still awake was Nate and Randy although, Randy looked close to sleep too. And then the memory of making that deal at the store hit him like a fist, he could only hope Randy forgot about it.

His gaze met Randy's and Nate knew immediately that all hope was lost. Nate grabbed Randy's wrist and led him out of the room just in case the other two woke while he was doing his end of the bargain.

They closed the door and Nate bit his lip and fidgeted slightly while heat rose to his cheeks. Quickly he placed his lips against Randy's and found that he didn't want to move away from the warmth that Randy offered.

Moaning reached his ears and after realizing it was his he jumped back, away from the kiss. He couldn't have just moaned, could he? It was just part of the deal, he shouldn't be enjoying it. Then again, last week he had practically accepted Randy's feelings.

Randy let Nate quickly go to his room without interference already knowing that the leaner male probably had a lot to think about. He knew pushing Nate too far would make him slip from his grasp and Randy couldn't have that when he was so close to reaching his goal.


End file.
